During the past years, there has been an intensified search for herbicides to control unwanted plants. U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,202 discloses N-(m-phenylglutarimido)ureas and N-(m-phenylsuccinimido)ureas and their use as herbicides. No other substitution on the phenyl ring is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,408 discloses N-(m-amidophenyl)succinimides and N-(m-amidophenyl)glutarimides and their use as herbicides. No other substitution on the phenyl ring is disclosed.
There remains a need for additional herbicidal agents which are as effective or more effective than presently existing compounds.